Though not illustrated, a conventional substrate storage container is comprised of a front-open box type container body that stores a plurality of round precision substrates or semiconductor wafers in alignment, a removable door attached to manually or automatically open and close the opening in the front of the container body and a large retainer that is deeply attached to the door's backside that opposes semiconductor wafers to hold the rims in the front of the semiconductor wafers by pairs of holds (see patent documents 1 and 2). The retainer includes elastic pieces that are horizontally extended left and right. This elastic piece is integrally formed with a pair of left and right holds that hold the rim in the front of the semiconductor wafer.
Incidentally, when the retainer enters deeply into the interior of the container body, and if attachment and removal of the door is tried to be automated, it is inevitable to take a large stroke for opening and closing the door, so that it is impossible to achieve space-saving and improve work efficiency.
For this reason, there have been proposals in prior art, in which a retainer is shallowly attached to the door's backside central part so as to reduce the stroke when the door is opened and closed and thereby realize space-saving and improved work efficiency.
Patent document 1:
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2002-353301
Patent document 2:
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2005-320028